Don't Stay Away
by HoshiToTsuki
Summary: Kairi is working late Halloween night, she hasn't seen Sora in months. When a mysterious, dark stranger takes her home, some less than innocent occurences occur. LEMONS SORAxKAIRI ONESHOT


I was sprawled half over the counter, arms hanging off the edge. It was too late to be working. Nobody really came in at midnight for prescriptions and whatnot. But they pay extra for midnight shifts and whatnot. Luckily I got off in a half hour.

Unfortunately, every freak in the world was out tonight. All Hollow's Eve. I had tried begging Riku into walking me home, but he'd said he had 'stuff' to do. Knowing him, he was scaring neighborhood kids and stealing their candy. As for Sora, I hadn't heard from him in a long while, at least since mid-August. But I wasn't worried, I knew he could take care of himself.

The minutes ticked by gruelingly slow. I was actually wrong, somebody did come in at about 12:17 a.m. on some emergency prescription for an asthma inhaler. The girl looked ready to pass out, shoulders high and gasping for air. I gave the thing to the guy without reading over the sheet. Poor kid.

12:30 midnight, time to leave. Some other guy whose name I didn't know took my apron and my spot at the pharmacy counter. I was ready to pass out from lack of sleep.

Every dark street corner, every shadowy front yard, every late night trick o' treater was a threat tonight. But I just walked quickly and held my head high, at the same time trying not to draw attention to myself. There were only a few more blocks until I got to my apartment building.

Naw, I was just way too paranoid. Nothing was going to happen to me tonight. But, of course, it's just when the heroine of any story gets too comfortable that something awful does happen to her. And that it did... sort of.

I felt the gloved hand wrap around my mouth from behind even before I could hear the footsteps. The second arm secured my waist to the torso of another human, their body as cold as a windowpane in the dead of winter. I started to make high pitched noises and struggle right after the shock receded a little.

Their grip was iron, there was no breaking it. They let go of my waist, and I took the opportunity to run. I got away, but only for a moment. They pinned me to the ground from behind, tackling me hard against the grass on the side of the road. I started screaming, but it was muffled by the ground. I felt their fingers on my carroted artery, and everything went black

0o0

I woke up in a dim room, and remembered (of course) what had happened. Looking around jerkily, I found that I was in my own bedroom. Could it have been a nightmare...? No, I felt the ache in my neck where I had slammed into the ground, where my knees had scraped on the sidewalk. So why was I here...?

My eyes focused on the figure sitting in the chair, shrouded by the shadows of the darkest corner of the room. But the chair had been under the reading lamp... My mind registered that that was them. The person that had attacked me. Were they waiting for me to wake up...?

I sat up, absolutely terrified but not paralyzed by fear, and edged back into the headboard, drawing my knees up to my chest. My lips were dry and I licked them to speak more easily. M voice was a high-pitched, mousy whisper.

"Who are you?"

They chuckled, low and deep in their throat. "Are your eyes that bad?"

The tone was off, the voice too deep, and I hadn't heard it in a while, but I recognized that voice. "Sora... why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Kairi, I need a favor," his voice was softer, he stood up from the chair but didn't move into the light. I noticed that he had ignored my question.

"What? Anything," I assured him, rolling up onto my knees on the matress.

"Promise?" he moved swiftly, but in that split second I saw that his blue eyes were solid black. His hair a shade darker, and that perfect, good light that had always hovered around him was gone.

He had me back against the head board, lips pressed against mine. My eyes grew wide, and though my head was shocked, my body reacted faster and fit itself into the curves of his. He all but purred at my reaction, and we slid down the headboard into the pillows and blankets.

His hands worked down my sides to my skirt, while I pulled him tightly to me. He pulled my skirt down to my knees, and suddenly I felt too revealed. I was about to protest, but he whispered in my ear:

"You promised," and the chills made my hips buck up into his.

It happened like in the movies, a lot of clawing and kissing. His lips trailed down my neck, all the way to my belly button before he slid back up. Somewhere in there I'd pulled his shirt from his head and his abdominal muscles burshed over my flat stomach. I traced the planes of his belly, kissing his chest once.

He groaned, and I knew the action had set him on fire with passion. I was past questioning this at all, because carnal desire had taken over all together. When we were both totally naked (I can't recount the exact order of things) we finally looked at each other. I saw slight fear in his dark eyes, and knew that it must be reflected in my own.

Someone had to do something. Knowing that Sora's true personality was still there, I made that move. He took my fingers trailing up from his knee, across his thigh, and up to the small of his thinly muscled back as the invitation.

It hurt, but only at first. And he didn't stop. The pain went away quickly and was replaced by something indescribable. The screaming must have woke everyone on every floor of that building. He bit down on my shoulder as we both reached climax simultaneously, and I balled my fists in his hair.

Panting, rolling onto our sides and grabbing for each other still even though we were both worn out, I wondered for the very first time if that was love or lust. The desire for his body and mine to work together like that was definitely lust. But for it to be him... that was something that my mind had subconciously adressed many times and always registered as a need.

"Why did you come back?" I asked him, my heart beat beginning to slow.

"I needed you," his answer was simple, full of emotion. He backed up and looked into my eyes again, they were that clear blue. I blinked with shock.

"What happened to you while you were away?" I asked, brushing my hand across his cheek and cupping his jaw, my lips a mere centimeter from his.

"I can't tell you what I was doing. But... something happened that kept me from coming back, Kairi. I thought I could never come back, and that I would never see you again. The darkness took over... and I realized that the only way to ever be happy again...," he trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Was to see me," I finished, staring at his chin. He smiled slightly. "And it worked?"

"I was afraid to come back. I didn't want you to see me evil," he whispered, voice choked.

"You were never evil, Sora."

"Don't be mad that I attacked you like that. I didn't know what to do, how to do it," he explained. I laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it," I kissed his cheek. "This was the most amazing night of my life," I assured him.

He sighed with relief, not needing me to say it again. "Mine too."

"Don't stay away that long again, Sora," I patted his hair as we both began to fall asleep. "No matter what, I will always take you back," and I meant it.

END


End file.
